Conviction
by Speak To the Sun
Summary: SYOT OPEN It is the 95th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Tribute Form

SYOT

Hello, I'm writing a submit your own tribute hunger games. It is the 95th hunger games. Only one or possibly to tributes per person. Please no link outfit. But if you do send one also describe it if I can't see it.

SYOT FORM

Name:

Age:

District Token:

Strength Weakness:

Rate from 1 to 10 on how your tribute strengths are:

Agility:

Speed:

Swimming:

Sight:

Climbing:

Hand To Hand Combat:

Now answer the following questions with discription.

Hearing:

Gender:

Personality:

District:

Weapon of choice:

History:

Appearance:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angel:

Love interest:

Well please send your tributes as quick as you can. I do except all bribes if you don't want your tribute to die in the blood bath. Let's hope this story does not get deleted. Only private message please no tributes on review.

Anything else?


	2. Tribute List District 11 reapings

These are the excepted tributes that I received so far. I still need a lot more tributes if you want the games to begin. But please no tributes by review if you want this story to get deleted just don't trust me. Anyway here are the tributes.

District One:

Boy: Steal Richards

Girl:

District Two

Boy:

Girl:

District Three

Boy:

Girl:

District Four:

Boy:

Girl: Clara Definn

District Five

Boy:

Girl:

District Six:

Boy:

Girl:

District Seven:  
Boy:

Girl: Zaila Winterloft

District Eight:

Boy: Corthon Silphin

Girl:

District Ninth:

Boy:

Girl: Liana Thyme

District Ten

Boy:

Girl:

District Eleven:

Boy: Tolith Kintin

Girl: Scar Wolf

District Twelve:

Boy:

Girl:

Here is District 11 reaping since I have all of their tributes I hope you like it.

Scar Wolf POV

District 11 is the place where sorrow and depression is made. I hate it here. I rarely get to see my dad since he is out, busy working in the fields all day. I hate my life, I want freedom and today I might get it, because my dad and I are breaking out of here. Today is the day I will be free and out of here. The day was I won't have to go outside and work my butt off just to feed these horrible capital people who watch us with joy to die in their games. It breaks me every day that this is my life and that one day it might end.

I crawl out of my bed miserably. I grab my brush, but instead furiously throw it out the window because I don't have to prove beauty to those people that laugh at our death. The glass breaks, just like my heart on the day my little brother was chosen for the games. He didn't last long, died in the bloodbath. Was only 12, but I couldn't save him. I regret that day. That day I should have volunteered for him, but I didn't have the courage or faith.

People look through my window with such confusion, but I ignore them. I slip on an ugly green shirt and some ripped blue jeans. It was the average thing a black 14 year old where's.

I walk into my bathroom and tie my black hair into a pony tail. I put on some deodorant, slip on some sandals and I am out the door. After the reapings my dad and are a meeting by the outer wall. Everyone will be too focused on the tributes of the games that we will take out the guards and break out.

They won't send anyone after us because the games are more important. I walk down my street getting confused looks from the people of district 11 just like I normally do. As everyone gathers at the town hall I stand towards the back eagerly searching for my dad. I spot him a few rows ahead. He doesn't notice me and I don't care to get his attention, we know where to meet after the reaping.

"Hello, hello, is this thing on says" April our District guide. She wears way to much make up.

She has a blue afro with her light skin, blue skirt, and blue high heel shoes. Blue I guess is sort of her thing.

"Now let's begin," she announces. "As you all know ladies first".

A peace keeper, who I think are bad at keeping the peace around this place, walks over and holds a clear plastic bowl full of slips of paper with our names on it. She slowly dips her hand in the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. The fate of all the other girls in district eleven from age twelve to eight teen.

"This must be a mistake, is this even a name what a ridiculous name", says April. "Um Scar Wolf", hello is there a Scar Wolf in here says April.

I am shocked that my name being called. This totally ruined our play to get out of this ratchet place. I my tries to break but it has already been broken to many times. I want to fall down and cry but I just can't.

Everyone steps back clearing a path to me. I don't move I am frozen with fear. Too peace keepers rush over to me and walk me over to the stage.

What an awkward name you have says April. "O well now on to the men". Another bowl is place in front of April.

She reaches her hand in a grabs a slip of paper. "Well at least this name is a little bit more sense full".

"Tolith Kintin" says April. I have never seen him in district 11. All I know that his parents died in fire that occurred on the outer wall when some other family tried to break out. He tried to run in there and save them burning his arm. He has no emotion on his face. He calmly walks up to the stage.

April stares at us to shake hands. We bare into each other's eyes as we shake like reading our mind. I tried to search for my dad. When I spot him my heart is gone. I burst into tears but no one seems to care. Peace keepers are taking his dead body away. He must couldn't take it that I was chosen for the reaping so he committed suicide. Then we are shoved into the justice building were are death continues.

I hope you liked this chapter I tried to put a lot of thought and what not into it. And do you care that I didn't do the reapings in order. O well I hope you liked this chapter. Well as you can tell I still need a lot more tributes please get those in soon. So this story can start hope you liked the chapter.


	3. Udpated Tribute District 7 reapings

Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. I have been crazy busy and just decided I should update. I still need a lot more tributes but here are the ones I have accepted.

District One

Boy: Steal Richards

Girl: Silver-Rae-Dunnhart

District Two

Boy:

Girl: Cardamom Hensley

District Three

Boy:

Girl: Coallet Woods

District Four

Boy: Aaron Bline

Girl: Clara Definn

District Five

Boy:

Girl: Penelope Chase

District Six

Boy:

Girl:

District Seven

Boy: Bear Cherywood

Girl: Zalia Winterloft

District Eight

Boy: Corthon Silphin

Girl:

District Nine

Boy:

Girl: Liana Thyme

District Ten

Boy:

Girl:

District Eleven

Boy: Tolith Kintin

Girl: Scar Wolf

District Twelve

Boy:

Girl:

Anyway here are the reapings of District Seven. Hope you enjoy them.

Bear Cherywood POV

I would have to say I am the am really lucky that I don't have work or do anything since my parents and I are super rich. Our house was huge, a wonderful mansion full of all sorts of things. I ran down the stairs, knowing that I am late for a meeting with my girl friend Lily at the bakery. Well actually I have about five girls I am suppose to be meeting with but I have all ready had chemistry between them at my house. One was just now leaving with a smile on her face. She happened to be Lily's sister, which she didn't seem to mind at all so why should I. I slip on my awesome black motor bike jacket. With my brown sandy hair, muscular body and light skin what lady couldn't resist me. I rush out of the house almost forgetting to lock the front door.

I sprint down the street, even though I am not that fast. I enter into the bakery just to see Lily on her way out. She looks at me with disgust but relieved. Her long brown curly hair with light complexion, brown shaded eyes and red cherry lips shined in the light. Her nice red sweater and blue high heels made her sexy to me. I took a seat with her by the bar. They hand us some buttered bread and two glasses of water.

"So late again" says Lily. "Eh sorry I had homework to do and my dad wouldn't let me go until I had it all done", I lied. "Doesn't matter all I care is that you are here now", said Lily. She gave me a nice long romantic kiss. All of a sudden she pushes away and looks at me with rage. What's wrong Lily. "Why do you smell like my sisters perfume" she shouted! "Um I, ah". I couldn't think of a lie fast enough to avoid the cup of water being poured over my head. She kicked me in the balls and I was on the floor pleading for my life. She walked away without turning back. No one in the bakery seemed to care. Everyone all of a sudden started to leave the bakery.

I had forgotten it was the worst day of the year, the reapings. I slowly pulled myself up and crawled out of the door. The sky loomed with ominous darkness. I could tell that it was going to rain. O great I get dumped, and now it is about to rain on the worst day ever. When I reached the town hall I saw everyone with umbrella's in the storm. The winds were wild and lighting struck several times. Even our town guide Bruce wasn't even outside. He was inside and we were apparently looking at a video screen version of him from the enormous monitor that was above the justice building. Bruce was sitting on nice black leather coach in his purple tux and a black hat.

"Ok let's get this over, with ladies first yada yada yada "said Bruce with disgust in his voice.

He held a bowl in his lap and quickly dipped his hand into the bowl. "Zalia Winterloft" his voice boomed over the entire justice court. She didn't seem fazed at all that she was reaped. Her long auburn hair flows down to her waist, light skin, gray eyes and full lips. She honestly was pretty hot but sort of mysterious, not my type. She didn't turn toward the crowd or anything just entered into the justice building with the peace keeper's right behind her.

He dipped his hand into another bowl and held a slip of paper in his hand. "Bear Cherywood" shouted Bruce.

What, I wanted to scream, but it wouldn't matter with the lighting and rain going on. My parents had promised me since they were so wealthy that I couldn't possible get chosen for the reapings. They had signed contracts to where I was to never been on the list. I tried to run away but I slipped and fell hard on the ground. Everyone stepped back from me making the peace keepers easy to spot me. I tried to run but I was easily cornered and shoved to the ground. The blacked me out. When I finally woke up I heard train movements and shouting.

Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I mean I tried to make it almost as awesome as the last one. Anyway I still need a lot more tributes so try to get those in. Well that's all hope you liked the chapter. As the say in fairy tales THE END! Lol


End file.
